The Contest
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Santana holds a party for the New Direction and invites, Dalton's own, Kurt and Blaine. While drunk, Santana initiates a new game. Cut to Blaine and Kurt trapped in the bathroom drunk with hidden feelings and a ruler.


**I own nothing Glee related... yet...  
><strong>

**AN: Ok, so Rachels party hasn't happened. Instead it's a party at Santana's andKurt does in fact drink. Ok and...GO!**

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into Santana's driveway at nine o'clock. When the sassy brunette invited him to her house for a New Directions party, he didn't question it. And when she said he could bring a friend, the only person he could think of was Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, are you sure about this? I mean, these are you friends. I don't think anyone wants some random Warbler hanging around." Blaine said as they made their way to the door.

"Blaine, as of a few months ago, I am one of those random Warblers. Besides my friends will love you." Kurt reasoned.

"KURTY!" Brittany answered the door and jumped into Kurt's arms. "I missed you so much!" She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Blaine watched in shock when Kurt didn't pull away.

"I missed you too sweetie." Kurt laughed as they walked inside. "Brit, this is my friend Blaine."

"Are you a dolphin too? Why are you so short? What's with your hair?" Brittany stopped and waited for the answers.

"I, uhm, don't know…" Blaine looked at Kurt for help.

"Yes Brit he is gay, he's short cause he drinks so much coffee, and his hair is over gelled…again."

They walked into the main room. They seemed to be the last ones to show up. After hugs and introductions, the alcohol was brought out. Everyone indulged except for Finn, who was the designated driver, and Rachel, who was so afraid of drinking that it was sad. When everyone felt tipsy, Santana went into the center of the room. "Guys, I have a game! Get your asses in a circle!" Everyone sat in a circle as Santana placed an empty bottle in the center. "Ok, bitches, spin the bottle and who it lands on can take a truth or dare."

Santana spun first and it landed on Rachel. Rachel picked dare and was dared to take a shot. Kurt had to commend her for the attempt, but she was obviously too scared to down the whole thing. Rachel spun and it landed on Quinn, who had to answer a question about the color of her underwear. The game went on until Santana had spun again and it landed on Blaine.

"Ok Frodo, truth or dare?" Santana smirked at him.

"Uhm, it's Blaine and I pick truth." Blaine wasn't sure how he felt about this girl yet, but so far he wasn't too happy.

"Lame. All right, how big is your dick?"

Blaine coughed on his drink. "I don't know. I never measured."

"Sorry, Curly Sue, but I am going to need an exact measurement." She stood up and rummaged through her school bag and found a ruler. "Here you go. Bathroom is down the hall on the right. And I want a beefed up measurement, so make sure you get it up first."

"Excuse me?" Blaine held the ruler flimsily in his hand, staring at Santana in disbelief.

"In fact, I wonder who has the biggest dick here." She got up again and ran into the other room. She returned with a measuring tape, a hardware measuring tape, and another ruler. "I already know about Puck, Sam and Finn. So Brit you measure Artie, Tina can measure Mike and Kurt and Blaine can measure each other." She handed out the measuring items and sent the pairs off in to separate rooms.

Kurt and Blaine found themselves trapped in the bathroom, staring awkwardly at each other. "Is it weird that I kinda want to play along to see if I'd win?" Kurt asked while blushing.

Blaine laughed slightly. "I think the better question is how long can we hide in here before we can avoid this whole thing?"

"No, I'm serious. I really want to win… I think I could win." Kurt was confident.

Blaine's eyes went wide. Did Kurt just say he had a large penis? "Uhm, well, tonight I learned that alcohol makes you oddly competitive." After taking a moment, he looked up and smirked. "So, how are we gonna do this?"

Kurt grinned. He was really happy that he got to play Santana's game. Maybe he was oddly competitive when he drinks. Then he got nervous. In order to play, they'd have to measure themselves aroused. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about trying to get aroused around Blaine. "Uhm, we should probably keep our hands to ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Blaine had an idea of where Kurt was going with this, but he couldn't do that with his best friend right there. Could he?

"Well," Kurt took a step towards Blaine, "what do you think about when you masturbate?"

"Pardon?"

"When you touch yourself, what do you think about? Just close your eyes, think about it, and then wait until you're hard."

"Uh, um, I guess I just think of guys I find attractive. And then I touch myself and pretend it's them." Blaine said quietly.

"Yea, I basically do the same thing." Kurt looked everywhere but Blaine. "So, we should probably take our pants off, get hard, then measure ourselves."

They both unbuttoned their pants and tentatively lowered them to the ground. Kurt hesitantly tugged on the waist band of his briefs before pulling them down. A deep red blush settled over his face and spread down his neck. Blaine copied his motions. They stood there awkwardly, hands cupped over their privates. With a shaking breath, they both closed their eyes and drifted into their own fantasies.

... ... ... ... ...

_A pair of hazel eyes bore into his, as soft pink lips kissed softly on his own. The lips moved along his jaw and on his neck. A warm tongue traced the tendons in his neck up to the area behind his ear. Kurt shivered at the sensation. Rough skinned hands trailed up his leg, gripping ever so gently. Blaine's hands reached Kurt's hips and dug his fingers into the flesh. Slowly his hands moved closer to Kurt's hardening cock…_

_... ... ... ... ...  
><em>

_Blaine watched as slender pale fingers ghosted over his skin. Kurt leaned his head against his neck, licking and kissing a path towards his collarbone. Blaine's breath hitched as Kurt's fingernails dug into his back. Blaine threw his head back and Kurt kissed and licked his way across Blaine's shoulders. Hands left his back and made their way to his hips. Kurt lightly traced his fingers along Blaine's length…_

_... ... ... ... ...  
><em>

The boys' eyes flew open at the same time, blushing over the fact that they were fantasizing about the other. They exchanged shy smiles trying to avoid peering down. Kurt saw the ruler on the sink behind Blaine. When he reached to grab it, he angled his hips just right. Their erections barely grazed each other causing them both to gasp. Kurt pulled back to look in to Blaine's eyes with lips slightly parted. Blaine's eyes traveled over Kurt's face before instinctively looking down.

"Oh my god!" Blaine couldn't believe it. And he found that he couldn't look away.

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. As much as he tried, Kurt couldn't avoid the desire to look down. "Holy shit, Blaine!" Before he realized what he was doing, Kurt reached a shaking hand forward and lightly touched Blaine's shaft.

"Kurt…" Blaine's eyes closed as Kurt wrapped his fingers around his girth. "Kurt, wait. We're just friends."

"I know, I'm just helping a friend out with his problem." Kurt smirked and began to pump his fist. Blaine couldn't help but thrust his hips into Kurt's grip.

"Well, with that logic," Blaine said with a breathy voice, "I should help you too." He reached towards Kurt and wrapped his hand around his erection. Their eyes met and Blaine leant forward, capturing Kurt's lips in his own. The kiss was electric. Parted lips against parted lips, tongues against tongues. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he was walked backwards and pressed against the door. Blaine's mouth moved to kiss along his jaw. When he reached his neck, Blaine licked along the skin, periodically sucking on the skin. They moved their hands from in between each other and allowing their hips to connect. Kurt threw his head back and Blaine bit into Kurt's pale neck as their erections pressed against each other.

"Oh, my god." Kurt gasped as he instinctively rolled his hips forward. Blaine gripped his sides as he met Kurt's thrusts. He ran his hands down Kurt's thighs and pulled them up around his waist. Kurt was being held up by Blaine's strong hands and the door behind him. They continued to grind against each other. The only sounds that could be heard were their echoed moans, heavy breathing, and the slight rattling of the door from the force being pressed upon it. Kurt started to feel himself near the edge. "Oh... Blaine... I'm gonna….so close!"

"Me too!" Blaine groaned against Kurt's neck. "Just let go. Come for me." Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt's. They kissed sloppily until the both came on to each other's stomachs. Panting, Blaine lowered Kurt's legs back to the floor. "Shit." Blaine laughed, "we just came on our shirts."

Kurt gasped. "Oh my god! This is dry clean only!" Then he stopped and looked at the still pantless Blaine. He had been secretly in love with his best friend since the day they met. And now, here he was, post-orgasm with that same friend. "We just hooked up…."

Blaine ran his hand through his now messy curls. "Uh, yea, I guess we did." Blaine readied himself for anything. Kurt didn't know how he'd been in love with him since the day Kurt stopped him on the stairs. But they were just friends, so Blaine had to hide his true feelings. "Is that ok?"

"Yea, it's fine… as long as it's not weird for you…"

"No, no. I'm good."

"So… I guess we forfeit the contest." Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in. "we should probably get dressed and presentable." Kurt looked at his watch. "We've been gone for a while." They dressed quickly and did their best to hide the cum stains on their shirts. When they left the bathroom, Blaine ran and got his sweatshirt and offered it to Kurt. Kurt pulled it on, breathing in the smell of Blaine.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Lauren asked as they went back to the main room.

"We were hiding until that stupid game was over." Kurt lied.

"Sure, you were." Lauren looked at him knowingly. "Well Mike won with 7.8 inches… unless you two know anyone who would beat that number."

"Well Kurt is at least 8.5 inches." Blaine said calmly. Kurt's jaw dropped as he glared at Blaine.

"He's kidding. He wouldn't know." Kurt was blushing like crazy.

"HOLY HICKEY, HUMMEL!" Puck pointed to Kurt's neck. Kurt mentally kicked himself for not checking himself for marks.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "Yep, all mine." He nuzzled his face into the side of Kurt's neck. Everyone started talking at once, wondering what exactly went down in the bathroom.

"They hooked up. I heard them." Everyone whipped their heads towards Rachel. "What? While everyone was playing I had to pee. I went to the wrong bathroom and I heard them moaning and something kept hitting against the door. So one can assume that they were hooking up. I would just like to say that I'm very happy for you two and if you have any questions I'm sure my two gay dads will be happy to talk to you."

"Is that true?" Mercedes looked at Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head as a small smile spread across his face. He regretted nothing. He got to hook up with Blaine, the boy who was now still holding on to him and lovingly stroking his finger along his arm. "Yea, we hooked up."

"No I mean the 8.5 inches thing?" Mercedes corrected herself.

Now it was Blaine's turn to nod. "Around that. We got a little too sidetracked to actually measure."

"Welp, it looks like Hummel is the winner." Santana took the makeshift trophy from Mike and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the Mason jar filled with condoms. "Uhm, thanks but I think I'm gonna hand it to Blaine. Trust me, he deserves it more than I do."

Blaine laughed and pulled out one of the condoms. "Oh I can think of a way we could share it…"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "We're going to leave now. Bye." Kurt said quickly before pulling Blaine out of the house and back to his car.

"Kurt, wait. We're just leaving?" Blaine was confused but not complaining.

"Well, my new boyfriend just won an award and I want to take him back to Dalton so we can celebrate in his dorm!" Kurt said seductively.

"Boyfriend? Who is that? He sounds hot?" Blaine joked as they climbed into the car.

"Oh he just this guy who has been my friend since day one and he has some really appealing….assets!" Kurt winked while starting the car.

"Well, whoever he is, he seems to be really happy to be with you." Blaine said smiling softly.

"And I him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As per usual, i have smut followed buy cutesy humor and fluff... <strong>

**BTW a faberry fic is coming soon it will probably be only a few chapters long but yea...  
><strong>


End file.
